


Claimed

by TedraKitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Claiming, F/F, Insecure Steve Rogers, M/M, Panic Attacks, Pining Clint Barton, Pining Steve Rogers, Scents & Smells, Surprise Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23800417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TedraKitty/pseuds/TedraKitty
Summary: Before the serum, Steve's senses were dulled by illness. After the serum, it was a whole new ball game.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Clint Barton, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: Stuckony Server Bingo Collection





	Claimed

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by the [Stuckony](https://discord.gg/jtXcc3n) server. It covers the Bingo square C2: Claiming. 
> 
> Big thanks to [Ruquas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/works), [PinkGold](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkGold/works), [ABrighterDarkness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABrighterDarkness/works) for your invaluable help, along with all our wonderful Discordians.

For such an _interesting_ end to the day, it started normally enough. 6am meant lapping Sam in the park -- ‘on your left’ will never not be funny no matter what Sam says. He made his famous pancakes for ~~Tony and Bucky~~ the team. Clint ended up with syrup everywhere, but Bruce was helping with the cleanup. It seemed like a fair tradeoff since Clint dropped the jar when Bruce bent over to take the muffins out of the oven. They’d really have to do something to encourage them towards actually dating, instead of just pining away like some sort of Victorian romance novel. 

Pepper and Natasha were off for another girl’s day out. Bucky and Tony were so lucky to have such great gals. Sparring with Tony and Bucky was by far his favorite time of day. He would be forever grateful to JARVIS and FRIDAY for suggesting it. He was skeptical at first that Tony would be willing to join, but they assured him it was taken care of. Whatever they told Tony, it worked. He even dragged Bucky along too. It was sweet torture being so close to them, but seeing his favorite fellas snarking and joking around made up for it entirely. 

It was slow going at first, Zemo and Ross’s meddling caused significant damage to the team dynamics ~~he didn’t have another plane to crash if he lost them~~. With the help of Tony, Bruce, Dr. Cho, and Shuri, Bucky’s mind was his own. SI’s team of lawyers made Ross look like a greedy, racist fool in front of Congress. The treason charges for his Hydra activities were icing on the cake. T’Challa and Shuri assured them that Zemo was safely ensconced in Wakanda, and was being rehabilitated. He wasn’t sure what their idea of rehabilitation was, but if it was anything like Bucky’s, Zemo would come out a better man. 

Seeing Bucky and Tony was an experience to say the least. Pepper and Natasha must have ironclad will to resist watching them every second they were training. He wasn’t strong enough. He was entranced, hovering at the edge of the practice mats, letting their scents envelop him. His sense of smell was always dulled before the serum, but after the serum was a whole new ballgame. All of his senses were kicked into high gear. Nothing was too overwhelming, usually, until after Bucky came home. It was like his body was waiting for the three of them to be friends again, for him to feel safe again. The scents of metal, herbs, and coconut were all he could think about. He must have been staring off into space for quite awhile, just remembering and basking in the feeling of safety, of _home._ Tony’s hand on his shoulder brought him out of his reverie. 

He didn’t even know how long he’d been there, lost in his own mind, lost in the _feeling_ . He wanted to get up, go to them, let them make everything better. He could barely remember his own name, but he remembered their scent, the feel of them. He remembered gripping Tony’s wrists, snarling at Bucky when he came to help. Bucky’s scent calmed the urge to protect what was _his_. He whined when Tony gently extracted himself from Steve’s almost too tight grip. He licked the reddened patch of skin, then realized his mistake at Tony’s startled look. He tried to move away from Tony, hoping to collect his scattered thoughts. Bucky took the opportunity to wrap his arms around Steve from behind, restraining him. Steve went limp, trusting that Bucky would keep his favorite genius safe. Keeping him from scaring Tony. 

He breathed in slowly, trying to focus. Their scent was everywhere, surrounding him. The slight metal tang from Bucky’s arm and Tony’s reactor, the herbal shampoo Bucky favored, the lighter notes of coconut from Tony. It always drove him crazy, but now he couldn’t help the overwhelming urge to take, to claim what was his _,_ and be claimed in return. He ground his ass back against Bucky, then rocked forward to rub against Tony. The shocked gasps from his friends brought him back to reality. He scrambled back, away from Tony, knocking Bucky on his ass. 

He ran.

Fleeing from not only the situation, but the knowledge that he was going to lose them both. He hoped they would forgive him. The images of Tony and Bucky’s confused looks chased him from the training room. 

He ran.

He took the stairs at a dead run, skidding to a stop only when he reached his floor. That Tony hadn’t thought to lock it down after his shameful display is one thing he’d be eternally grateful for. 

He ran.

Protecting them from this need that was unraveling him, barricading himself in was all his only goal. He’d keep them safe from this -- whatever it was. 

He couldn’t, wouldn’t, leave the room. He was out of his mind with want, but he wouldn’t put them in danger; not from him, never again. He thought about the way he gripped Tony’s wrists, the skin reddened at his rough treatment. He wanted to feel the texture of his skin under his tongue again. The taste of Tony a tease, only making him want more. He was greedy for it, but there was something missing. He itched to taste Bucky, to have their flavors dance across his tongue, mixing and sating the craving pooling inside him.

Gripping his cock again, he stroked feverishly, hoping this time it would be enough. There was no relief. He rode his fingers, shoving two, then three into his slick hole, scissoring them, aching for more. He felt so empty, he needed to be filled. What seemed like hours later, he finally gave in, slowing his frantic strokes. His cock throbbed angrily, leaking steadily, but no closer to coming than when he started. _It’s never been like this, never._ He sobbed, desperately grinding his cock against the soaked sheets, his fingers pressing against his swollen prostate. _I can’t keep this up. It’s not enough. What am I going to do?_

He’d fought it at first, refusing to give in. Steve knew, vaguely, that he wasn’t thinking as clearly as he should be. He could even acknowledge that running from Bucky and Tony was not the brightest idea he’d ever had. He recited every bit of information his eidetic memory could recall. He went over tactical plans for any and every scenario -- stopping only when they all devolved into orgies starring the two men he couldn’t get out of his mind. Sometimes it was multiples of him and them. He tried cold showers, then soaking in a near freezing bath to no avail, pleading with JARVIS to allow just another 5 minutes. He denied all calls, and asked JARVIS to simply beg their forgiveness for his behavior. He was just as hard as ever, _and it was driving him crazy_.

After the third panic attack, he gave in to JARVIS’ demands to dry off and crawled into bed. His imagination ran wild, igniting at the idea he could have them both there, using him, filling him up, claiming him finally. He’d already used all of his lube _and_ every scrap of vaseline in the first aid kit; stropping his cock while his fingers twisted inside him, stretching him, still nowhere near enough. JARVIS informed him there was a bot at the door with a fresh kit, plus supplies, but could not get in. He refused to move the barricades, the urge to protect ~~his mates~~ his friends stronger than the need coursing through him. 

JARVIS’ voice cut through the fog, “Captain, Are you certain you do not wish for me to alert medical? It’s been 3 hours and 15 minutes. The bots still cannot get in through the barricade. If this continues I will be forced to declare a medical emergency. Even with your healing factor, this is nearing a dangerously long time to be erect without release. Please, Captain, at least let me explain to Sir, or Sergeant Barnes, they worry.” Steve groaned, “I can’t, I might hurt them. Bucky’s still recovering. I hurt Tony. I just got them back, I can’t lose them again JARVIS!” He outright sobbed at the mere idea of losing ~~his loves his mates~~ his friends. “I can’t. It’ll kill me. Tony can’t stand to be in the same room as me. They're not going to want a horny supersoldier hanging all over them.”  
  
“My privacy protocols prevent me from explaining, but I am very sure Sir is not upset at anything _you_ did. Also, Princess Shuri, Mr. Banner, Sir, _and_ Dr. Cho all cleared Sgt. Barnes for duty. If I may be so bold, you cannot continue to hide behind that excuse, Captain.” He was sure they’d figured this out before. They’d talked. They’d talked for hours, dragging the therapist Bruce and Sam insisted on up to the Penthouse, then into the Common Room when she declared they needed neutral territory. He came clean about all of it, the secrets, the lies he told to protect his friend. Their secrets spilled as well, forgiveness asked for and granted -- from both sides. The last secret he told only part of, his feelings for the two wonderful men; he kept it to himself. He didn’t want to chase them away. No matter how much he wished and hoped, they weren’t _his._ They all know now, that he wasn’t like them, that he didn’t like dames. He was careful around them, around the team, but especially around them. He knew he loved them, was in love with them both.

He was in love with Tony’s snark and sass, his protectiveness of the team, his love of learning and beautiful mind. He fell for Bucky so many years ago he couldn’t even pinpoint the year he realized that he was in love with his best friend. He was Steve’s anchor in the storm, his shelter and touchstone. 

Then Bucky fell. 

Then Steve gave up; crashing the Valkyrie. 

The information on Hydra -- on the Winter Soldier program and its victims -- everything was dragged into the light. Hydra was uprooted from Shield -- viciously and without remorse. They were still digging around for the little muckrakers, but they were on the run. Of course, Ross’ horrifying release of the video was done as nastily as possible. It was only a combination of Clint’s excellent timing, plus the help of each Avenger that kept Tony from drinking himself into oblivion. All the drama surrounding Bucky’s fate, and he hadn’t even been found. He went to Tony. He couldn’t keep himself away. With JARVIS and Friday’s help, and his friends for support, Steve confessed to suspecting Bucky’s involvement. He talked with them, he talked to the therapist -- thankfully vetted by Tony so he was sure she wasn’t Hydra in disguise -- he did everything. Tony was his lifeline in this new uncertain future. When he finally got Bucky back, he was so afraid Tony and Bucky would hate each other. The brutality of Ross’ reveal, the information on the Winter Soldier’s “training”, all of it; it only cemented their friendship. He worked to earn Tony’s trust while Bucky worked to heal. He worked himself over, hoping desperately to end this. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t ever have what he really needed wanted. He’d lost everything. Everyone. 

He was alone.

He suddenly knew how people felt. He was on the outside looking in. He could see Pepper and Tony, Bucky and Natasha. They were together, he was alone. 

Always alone. 

Why was he always alone? 

Were they lying when they said it was okay? That they didn’t think differently of him? He tried focusing on JARVIS's words. Not upset; something he did? Was there something else? Were they disgusted by Steve? Because he liked men? They said they forgave him, was that another lie? Another useless platitude to soothe the therapist and their friends? To keep the team together? He thought maybe they saw _him_ , not Captain Rogers. **Him** , Steve Rogers, the kid from Brooklyn that didn’t know when to stay down. Was he wrong? Was he nothing but the Captain to them?

“Captain."

_"Captain!"_

**_"CAPTAIN!_ ** "

"I am declaring a state of medical emergency. Your pulse has skyrocketed, your blood pressure has bottomed out. **CAPTAIN!** Focus on my voice Captain, breathe with me. In 1-2-3, out 1-2-3-4. In 1-2-3, out 1-2-3-4. Very good Captain. In 2-3, and out 2-3-4.” He could hear JARVIS, but it was like listening to Tony’s music while sitting in the Common Room. It was sometimes nice to hear when it wasn’t thrumming through his bones. He could sometimes hear the whine of repulsors when Tony was testing the suit, it calmed him like only Bucky’s off-key singing did. He tightened his grip punishingly on his cock, wishing he could just make it all stop. He focused on the sound of repulsors echoing in his mind, imagining the way Ironman flew so fluidly, gracefully, a ballet in the air. The whine of repulsors singing a duet with Bucky’s rasping voice. He tried to slow his breathing, hoping to calm his racing heart. The whine was steadying now, then lowered in intensity. He could imagine Bucky’s voice so clearly now. It was like he was right there. In 2-3, out 2-3-4. In 2-3, out 2-3-4. 

There was a click, then the door opened. ~~They’d come for him!~~

“Shit!” Steve yanked his fingers and hand away, whining unintentionally at the emptiness. He scrambled to cover himself with the sheet he’d discarded on the floor. It was Tony and Bucky. Of course it was, what better way to lose them than to be so wantonly spread out and on display. 

“ **JARVIS!** I didn’t want them to know! You don’t want to be here. You won’t understand!” The last comment was muffled as he dropped his face into his hands. He always did blush like a virgin bride, and today was no damn different. The heat of his embarrassment warmed him all the way down his chest. At the sound of both Tony and Bucky’s voices, he looked up, dreading their looks of pity and disgust.There was no pity, no disgust. They looked like they did when they were sure he was being an idiot. Their twin looks of worry and exasperation were familiar.  
  
“Fuck, Steve! Of course we’re here for you doll. We knew something was wrong!" Haloed by the hall light, Steve couldn’t see the person’s face. That voice though, he was very well aware how worried and pissed off Bucky was.

"Dammit Steve! You can’t do this! You can’t hide away and not let us help you.” He was in deep shit now. If they were both _that_ upset, he was going to get motherhenned to death -- once they were finished jumping his ass, that is. 

They went to step in, and stopped, pausing at the doorway. “Stevie? Doll? Do you really want us to go? We want to help you. We’ve been talking, We’ve both been idiots.” Steve nodded slowly, confused. 

“Well, me more than our Buckaroo here,” the snarky genius earned a light swat from Bucky, his metal fingers flicking Tony’s shoulder lightly. They chuckled, their tension easing slightly. Tony leaned against Bucky’s side, wrapping an arm around his waist. Steve was as startled as they were at the whine that trickled out of his mouth. He blushed pink clear to his navel. He needed them; both of them. He was burning up with it. 

“Yeah. That. What’s that about?” Tony asked softly. He took a tentative step forward, hands out in front of him, like Steve was feral and likely to strike out. He _felt_ half feral. 

His thoughts were clearer now, his panic washing most of the earlier fugue away. He wanted to explain why he ran. He needed to explain how their scent had made him crazy with arousal. How he needed them still. They were still all he wanted. Mostly, he was worried they would leave him _alone_. “J? What can you tell me?” Tony asked, the grateful look Steve threw him waved away. He felt awkward sitting there in just a sheet. He could feel the lube drying across his more sensitive areas, slick and tacky at the same time. Gradually, their voices, their scent, their _presence;_ in and of itself, was helping to soothe the frantic state of his body. He felt a little more like himself with every passing minute. He was so embarrassed he was sure he would stay at least partially pink for the rest of his life. He just wanted to crawl under the covers and never come out. After he showered. Now that he could think, he really badly wanted to clean up. ~~Maybe they’d share one.~~  
  
JARVIS sounded almost relieved. “At 3:43pm this afternoon, Captain Rogers entered the elevator. He showed an elevated heat signature. The Capsicle Protocol was triggered and routine scanning began every 15 minutes.” Tony and Bucky’s gazes sharpened, staring at him; their scents spiking. He could taste it. Their heady mix of coconut, herbs, and metal settling him rather than overwhelming him like it did before. “His behavior stayed within acceptable parameters until 3:52pm, when he demanded Sgt. Barnes finish the obstacle run. His temperature rose by 3 degrees, but was within the high range of normal. He then began sparring with you Sir. There has been no indication of spills in the lab, unusual packages, or new foods introduced into the Tower. I can only surmise this is a function of the Serum. Captain has been in a perpetually aroused state since fleeing the training room.”

He scowled at the camera, “I didn’t flee. It was a strategic retreat. I was protecting you both. If your eyebrows climb any higher they’ll meet your damn hairlines! Stop looking at me that way. Fuck. I just wanted... I wanted something I won’t ever have. You two; you found something in each other. Your friendship made you both better. I know Tony has Pepper, and you’ve got Natasha, Bucky. I’m not meaning anything else by it, but I don’t want to be in the way. Your friendships mean too much to me." 

Bucky sat next to Steve, "Actually sweetheart," it was Steve's turn to be surprised, "you couldn't be more wrong. Tony and Pepper haven't been together for a long time now. I was never with Natasha -- Pepper is. We all made assumptions. We both thought --." 

Tony interrupted Bucky, pushing forward to sit on Steve’s other side. "Darling, Bucky thought you were banging me like a drum, and I thought you two had been fucking like bunnies. Like Bucky Bear said, idiots." 

Steve's mind was awhirl, thoughts flitting by so fast he was dazed. "You - but why? So you hated me? Now what? Should I leave the Tower? I thought --?" His questions poured out, terrified of losing them. 

Tony shifted slightly, turning to press his lips to Steve’s in a soft kiss. He groaned at Steve’s small gasp, deepening the kiss with a swipe of his tongue. There was only so much he could take. He’d been dreaming of kissing Steve within a month of meeting him. His crush on Steve bloomed at first over shared jokes and a love of cocoa when sleep wasn’t an option. Steve’s sly wit, subtle trolling, and innate kindness cemented it. Pepper thought it was adorable. She teased him about his crush on Steve. Later, she teased him about both Steve and Bucky. He teased her right back about Natasha. Jealousy was never a part of their relationship. It was the one thing they got right. They may not have made it as a couple, but their friendship was stronger than ever. 

He mapped every inch of Steve’s sweet mouth, only pulling away to nip at his plush lips. He gave in to the urge to touch, running his hands up and up to tangle his fingers in the short blond hair. Tugging gently, he grinned at the soft moan it pulled from Steve. Bucky’s answering groan was enough to give Tony a delightful idea. As he leaned back, Bucky captured Steve’s lips in a searing kiss. Tony was very happy he’d only leaned back and not moved further away. In fact, his “happiness” was getting pretty damn uncomfortable. 

Their scent was all around him, filling a need he didn’t even know he had. He could feel Tony as his side pressed solidly against him. Steve fisted his hands in the sheet fighting the urge to rip it off. He melted into Bucky’s kiss, trying to memorize the feeling of Bucky’s mouth. The flavor of his mates dancing across his tongue, he was greedy for more than just a taste. He could feel the need bubbling up, sweeping through him. Dammit he hadn’t waited this long for simple kisses. With a growl he pushed Bucky over, quickly straddled him. He looked over at Tony’s choked off moan, taking in the lust drunk look and blown pupils, he yanked Tony in for a messy kiss. Bucky’s hands on his hips felt like a tether, keeping him grounded. 

Bucky could only stare at the way Steve was taking Tony apart one nibble and lick at a time. He wanted more than anything to show their Stevie just how much they loved him. With that in mind, he leaned up to take his enjoyment of their kisses. Tony’s wicked tongue left Bucky feeling dizzy. Tony looked like he’d found Thor’s Valhalla. Steve was entranced, licking into their mouths like he needed their taste more than air. Soon the kisses gentled. Bucky maneuvered them into more comfortable positions. They began trading Steve’s lips lazily back and forth, stealing kisses from each other as they did. Finally they laid back on the pillows, breathless. Steve was the first to break the silence. 

“We need to talk, see where all this is going. I’ve wanted this; wanted you both. I didn’t think it was possible. You really want this; with me?” Steve’s voice took on a plaintive note. He wasn’t going to ruin this by crying, dammit. No matter he could feel just how close to tears he was. His head was clear. He knew what he wanted; what he needed. He wanted this. He needed them. His mates.

Tony and Bucky were so quick to reassure him of the way they had been waiting for him, needing him, wanting him; he couldn’t help but feel an overwhelming rush of love at the ridiculousness of all of their pining. As they washed each other in Tony’s elegant shower, he thought about how differently the day had started. Maybe Clint and Bruce weren’t the ones living in a Victorian romance novel, he was. They were. Finally, he’d found his way home. He wasn’t alone. 

Walking into breakfast the next morning was an eye-opener. Bruce was cuddling Clint in his lap, feeding him bites from their shared plate. Pepper and Natasha were trading kisses between bites of some sweet concoction with a ton of whipped cream. Natasha was particularly interested in tasting the flavor of Pepper and cream. No one so much as batted an eye when the three of them sat at the table. 

“So when were you going to tell us you got married?”


End file.
